The Key to Love
by Trixxification
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and things aren't going quite as planned. Three short but related drabbles. Rating for last chapter.
1. Locked

**Sharon / Andy Prompt: 'Gets trapped in the bathroom on Valentine's Day'**

* * *

Sharon crossed her arms and leant back against the wall, huffing as loudly as possible. At the sink, Andy turned to her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Her eyebrows threaded impossibly closer together as she regarded him, taking a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"No Lieutenant, I am not. It appears the door has been locked from the outside."

Andy chuckled, finished drying his hands and stalked over to the door. Before pulling, he turned to look cockily at Sharon "Just needs a man's touch." He pulled. The door wouldn't budge. "What the?" He tried again. His face colouring slightly, he turned back to Sharon, "Looks like you're right."

She smirked, "I'm always right". Andy chuckled back at her.

"Okay, no biggie, we'll just text the squad and see if someone will come rescue us. Do you have your phone on you?"

She stared at him incredulously. "I don't know about you, Lieutenant, but I'm not exactly in the habit of making phonecalls in the bathroom."

"Well. Then, I guess we take turns in banging on the door."

* * *

45 minutes later, Andy and Sharon both sat with their backs against the wall, hands sore from futilely trying to attract attention.

"So," Andy said, "Plan B?"

Sharon shrugged, feeling utterly defeated at this point. "We stay here to rot".

Andy huffed through his nose, "How 'bout we get to know each other better? Is this keeping you from a special Valentine's dinner?"

Sharon grimaced, a self-deprecating smile forming on her lips. "No, no special dinner. Between this job and Rusty - well, there isn't really any point."

Andy couldn't believe it. His toothpick bobbed up and down as he spoke, "You should find the time, male population's missin' out."

She turned to look at him, a shy smile spreading across her face. "Thank you, really." He returned her smile.

Outside the door, a self-satisfied smile made its way on to Provenza's face. His plan was starting to take place. He regarded the key in his hand. Another half hour, he thought, Another half hour and maybe they'll finally get their act together.


	2. The Set-Up

A/N: Some workplaces have unisex bathrooms. In this universe, the LAPD does as well. And as for why they're in the bathroom together? Well, read on and find out . . .

* * *

Provenza clicked his pen continually, moving the ace on the screen to it's position in the 'home' spot. He was inordinately pleased with himself. Everyone else was out having their lunch breaks, the three older members of the team electing to have theirs a little later. That's when Provenza had seen his window of opportunity - Sharon headed off to the bathroom, Provenza headed over to Andy's desk with his coffee in hand. The same coffee which then ended up all over Andy's shirt. He had stalked off, rubbing fruitlessly at the liquid on his shirt. Provenza smirked as he walked off. He fingered the key in his pocket that he'd borrowed from the new security guy under the guise of 'important police work'.

He checked the time on his watch. Fifteen minutes to go.

* * *

Sharon's back was pressed against the wall, wedged in tightly thanks to Andy's body pressing flush against her own. Her hands were running through his hair, his stroking the space between her hips and breasts, while their tongues battled fiercely.

Neither of them really knew how they'd ended up like this. One minute Andy was telling her he'd always thought she was beautiful and wanted to ask her out, until she became head of Major Crimes. The next minute, she was dragging him upwards with her, inviting him to kiss her.

Breathless, they pulled apart, Andy bringing his forehead to touch Sharon's. He grinned at her. "I think it's safe to say that you won't turn me down if I invite you out to dinner tonight?"

She grinned back, running her hands across his chest, her voice coming out in a whisper, "Well, I think most restaurants would be fully booked tonight, don't you?" Seeing his face drop, she amended her statement, "However, if you wanted to invite me over to your house for dinner," she rolled her hips against his, "I certainly wouldn't say no."

Andy grinned at her, "Assuming we ever get out of here, that is." He moved away from her, resuming his pounding on the door.

* * *

Carl paced down the corridor, doing the lunchtime sweep of the building. His ears perked up. There was an incessant banging coming from behind one of the doors. He picked up his pace, jogging towards the bathroom door.

"Hello?" He called out. A response in kind came from the other side. He tried to turn the handle - no such luck. "Hang on, I've got a master key here, I'll just let you out".

* * *

Andy exited before Sharon, both relieved to finally be out of the bathroom. "Thank God," he said. "Hey Carl, thanks man, But, do you know why we ended up locked in the bathroom?"

Carl looked back and forth between Sharon and Andy, it dawning on him why the older man had wanted the key in the first place. "Uhm, no, sorry, I don't. A bunch of us just started today so maybe it's . . .teething problems?"

Andy, seemingly content with this answer, clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, thanks for the rescue."

"Any time".

_As the two walked away from him, trying to keep a professional distance, he chuckled to himself. The old man had the right idea._

* * *

_**A/N 2: I know, I know, sooo many cliches in this fic. I don't care, I wanted cute. **_


	3. The Key

A/N: Fixed a few typos

* * *

Dinner dishes were cleared, Sharon clearly impressed by Andy's culinary skills. She could feel a light sweat slickening over her palms, she was nervous - yet excited - about finishing what her and Andy had started at work. Andy regarded her from a foot away, unsure how to approach the situation.

Sharon took the lead, closing the gap between them and drawing him into her arms, her lips finding his. The first kiss was almost chaste, a promise of things to come. The following were anything but - tongues dove and fought, hands grabbed and hearts pounded.

Andy needed no more encouragement. Taking her hand lightly in his own, he lead her towards his bedroom.

They stopped at the bedside, moving toward one another until their bodies were flush, slipping his hand from hers and bringing his arms around her. Sharon's hands stroked his flanks, squeezing appreciatively and pulling him as close to her as possible while they explored one another's mouth. She wriggled softly against him, a pleased moan fluttered through his lips when she brushed against his burgeoning erection.

Andy slid his hands down her back, his fingers dancing across the silk fabric of her blouse as her lips moved to suckle at his neck. Her fingers untucked his shirt and slipped beneath, hands creeping upward against his back. His hands drifted downwards, tracing her spine, mirroring the movements of her hands against his body. Their traversing diverged - her hands continued their north-bound path, his found their way down again and came to rest on her ass. They stroked more firmly, the fabric of her skirt, his shirt, gathering in eager hands. Their kisses grew deeper, heating from the inside out.

Sharon pulled away slightly, her hands skimming down his back and moving to his waist, lifting his shirt free of his pants and tugging at its buttons. She gasped when his hands reached the bottom of her skirt, sliding across her lace-clad flesh.

A frenzy seemed to hit them both. Teeth were clashing and biting, clothes melting into puddles and feet stumbling toward the bed. Andy stepped forward, lowering Sharon to the bed, he left her there naked and bathed in moonlight as he sunk to his knees.

Leaning over her he pulled her thighs to flank his face, her scent surrounding him. His tongue dove out gathering her sweetness that flowed over his tongue like golden syrup. He lapped lazily, but with purpose, between her folds, lingering with a pressure that drove her crazy. Her clit throbbed for him, for attention - and yet he denied her. He could stay there all night, maybe all his life, if it meant being surrounded by her soft moans.

"Please, Andy. Up here," she managed to breathe out.

He rose to join her on the bed, moaning as she kissed him with a sweeping tongue, sharing her lingering taste. She moved to straddle him, her knees nudging at his waist. Sitting atop him, she broke their kiss, her hand gripping his erection firmly as she rose up higher above him. Andy had the fleeting thought that this was happening altogether too quickly and not fast enough.

A shudder ran through her as she drew him across her clit and Andy had to force himself not to thrust against her. She sank down on him, throbbing with pleasure where her body cradled his. Andy's hands rested lightly on her hips, seeking only contact as she rose and fell at her own pace.

Sharon set no rhythm at first, testing his responses. Could she make Andy moan? Gasp out her name? Twitch? Uncontrollably thrust upward as she pulled away? She teased them both from her position, finding a rhythm.

Each could feel completion beckoning, almost not wanting it to arrive for fear of the end.

Andy made no protest at her constant rhythm, the teetering between pleasure and satisfaction; he did not force her to increase her pace with his words or the thrusting of his hips. His eyes were fixed on her, watching her rise and fall, watching her consume him where their bodies joined. He was content to be complacent - for a while. Soon he could no longer wait, her clenching muscles and increasing moans started to drive him crazy.

His hands pressed into her spine, pulling her down to be chest-flush with him. They kissed deeply, tongues mirroring the slowing thrusts of her hips. Andy's hand pressed lightly on her left leg, pushing it to straighten. He rolled them, her legs rising to grip him around the waist.

Andy thrust gently, but with purpose. Sharon's back flexed, her hips meeting his, demanding more. He undulated over and over, each thrust hitting her clit in the most delicious way. He drove them both to the edge until, in surprising unison, they came together, gasping and crying out.

Across the city, Provenza turned the deceivingly appropriated key over in his hand. Taking another chug of his beer, he checked his phone - no, Andy had not yet replied to him, an unusually long wait. He smirked to no one in particular. He had done it. He had found the key to love.

* * *

A/N: Okay, most cliched (serious)fic ever. _Sorrynotsorry. _


End file.
